su primer sexy cumpleaños
by lady blue vampire
Summary: el primer cumpleaños de Bella y Edward post Amanecer ... y las sorpresitas que se llevará Edward de parte de su sexy esposa
1. Chapter 1

Era difícil, muy difícil. El primer cumpleaños con mi esposo, el primer cumpleaños de él que pasamos juntos.

No era solo difícil pensar en que regalarle, sino que además Alice había tenido la genial idea de hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, sorpresa. Durante toda la semana había tenido que tener mi escudo extendido para que Edward no se enterara de nada y eso me mantenía muy cansada. Además, que Edward, con lo curioso que es, había estado tratando de menoscabar el escudo de maneras muy poco sutiles (hace uno momentos atrás me había abordado en la cocina y me había besado de una manera muuuuuy sensual y fogosa con el interés de que el escudo flaqueara, gracias a dios llego Alice y me trajo de compras).

- Y bueno, Bella, has pensado que le regalarás?

- para serte bien sincera, no.

Había pensado en regalarle un nuevo auto, pero ya tenía el Volvo, su Aston Martin y hace poco había adquirido un Lamborghinni (se suponía que era para Reneesme, ya que ella lo escogió, pero como no tenía la edad y tampoco la aparentaba no podría conducirlo hasta unos 4 años más, donde seguramente él ya lo consideraría obsoleto)

- yo tengo una gran idea, y estoy segura que a él le va a encantar- me dijo Alice dirigiéndome una mirada picarona.

- me das miedo a veces, Alice- Alice me sonrió

- ya verás, tu también lo disfrutarás.

Llegamos a la casa para decorarla, Edward ya no estaba, porque para que el plan funcionara solo debíamos pedirle a la única persona a la que Edward jamás le negaría algo que salieran a dar una vuelta, y Reneesme había accedido feliz, porque nada la hacía más feliz que pasar horas con su papá jugando, leyendo, escuchando música, escuchando lo que Edward habla o simplemente estando con él y dejando que él la consienta.


	2. Chapter 2

Habíamos terminado de decorar la casa, todo en colores plata, azul cielo y purpura oscuro, con muchos globos en esos tonos y bueno, sinceramente dudaba que Edward se fijara en eso.

Hace unos momentos habían llegado todos los invitados, Alice se había empecinado en que debíamos invitar a todo la manada y a vampiros que habían prestado su ayuda cuando vinieron los Volturis, porque desde esa vez nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos, sobre todo Edward con Benjamín y Garrett. Además, todos tenían ganas de ver a Reneesme, sobre todo las amazonas.

Había comida para los lobos, y Carlisle (por orden de la duende del demonio como llama Edward y Emmet a Alice) había traído sangre del Hospital para que nuestros invitados estuvieran a gusto, y Esme la había metido en botellas de vino para que combinaran con la decoración.

- Bella, creo que es hora de que llames a Edd- dijo Alice, que no lo podía ver ya que él estaba con Reneesme- se que está por llegar pero sabes que no tengo ninguna seguridad y no quiero que la sorpresa se estropeé.

- Claro- tome mi celular de la mesa de centro y rápidamente me encontraba llamando a mi esposo- Cariño ¿Dónde estás?

- Hola amor, camino a casa, fuimos con Nessie al cine y aun concierto de música clásica a Seattle, yo creo que llegamos en unos 10 minutos- decía mi Edward con voz alegre, podía imaginar su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaba música muy bajita y un leve sonido de ruedas, supongo que venía a máxima velocidad-. Amor, Nessie quiere hablar contigo-dijo riendo, supongo que nuestra niña estaba saltando en el asiento, de forma muy parecida a como lo hacía su tía Alice.

-Claro amor, pásamela- escuche una leve risita y su voz cantarina- ¡Mami, Mami! Fuimos al cine con papi y era una película muy linda y después vi a unas ''gente'' que tocaba música clásica y tocaban muy bonito el violín y papi me compro muchas cosas que a mí me gustaban y nos reímos mucho y ¡Mami! te compramos cosas a ti y también ¡Mami! Me dio una tarjeta que se llama gifcard así le pude comprar ¡muchos regalos a él y a los abuelitos y a mi Mami Rose!

Pasaba cada vez que salía con Edward, Reneesme podía estar hablando una semana entera de lo que había hecho con su papá, de verdad hay hijos que admiran a su papá pero Reneesme lo idolatraba. Al igual que él a ella.

-Muy bien cariño, apúrate en llegar con papá, cuídalo mucho y dile que se apresure, que lo estamos todos esperando en la casa de los Abuelitos-sabia que Edward me escuchaba-Los amo mucho, nos vemos en unos minutos.

-Si mami, adiós, yo y papi también te amamos.

Colgué y ahí fue cuando me asalto una duda enorme

-Alice, ¿cómo lo haremos para que Edward no se dé cuenta de la sorpresa?, podemos habérselo ocultado estos días, pero al llegar a casa sentirá el olor de todos aquí, además verá los autos

-Cuñada, recuerda que yo soy un genio, es bien simple, solo le pediremos a Zafrina que le cree una ilusión muy franca a Edward de que todo está normal, eso incluye los aromas, además Benjamín hará que el viento sople hacia otro lado para no correr ningún riesgo y por lo que veo – crispo su rostro levemente- no se dará cuenta de nada-finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta enana piensa en todo- dijo Emmett con su enorme sonrisa enmarcando su rostro- Edward se va a llevar la sorpresa de su vida, bueno en realidad no-enarco una ceja y me miro- se debe haber llevado la sorpresa de su vida cuando le diste la bomba de que iba a ser papi, no sé cómo no murió otra vez de la pura impresión. Todos rieron fuertemente, yo solo intenté matarlo con la mirada.

Escuchamos que un auto se acercaba por la carretera y supimos de inmediato que era él por la velocidad de este. Me alisé un poco el diminuto vestido celeste pálido en el que me había metido Alice y tomamos todos nuestras posiciones, y esperamos que se acercaran a la puerta. Era innecesario que apagáramos las luces ya que Edward nos vería de forma igual con las luces encendidas o no.

Se escuchaba la voz de Nessie que venía contándole entusiasmada como Cosmo* le recordaba a su tío Emmett porque era súper tonto, a lo que Emmett puso una mueca y todos intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas no reírnos.

- Papi, ¿yo también puedo tener padrinos mágicos?

- ¨pero amor, para que quieres padrinos mágicos si tienes todo lo que quieres, o ¿Hay algo que quieres y no tienes o puedas tener?

- Un hermanito quiero

Todos nos miramos con una mueca extraña, Reneesme nunca había manifestado esos deseos de tener un hermanito ni nada por el estilo, sabía que no podía tenerlos.

-Pero princesita, tu sabes que no podemos tener más bebes, que tu eres un milagro- le dijo Edward con evidente emoción en su voz.

- Si se, por eso necesito los padrinos mágicos, o quizás, Santa me pueda traer uno

- ¿y si yo te regalo una mascota serías más feliz?

- Ya soy feliz – le dijo Reneesme con voz de explicarle a un niño pequeño y bobo- pero de todas formas quiero la mascota papi.

En ese momento la manilla se giró y entraron las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, mi esposo y mi hija. El con unos jeans claros un poco ajustados en mi opinión, pero lo que le quedaban increíbles y una camiseta verde también un poco ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero café haciendo que se viera magnifico y mi pequeña con una polera azul larga con pequeñas flores celestes y unas legins azules y unas zapatillas celestes y con una chaqueta muy parecida a la de su padre en color azul. Parecían dos ángeles del cielo.

Quedaron estáticos en la puerta con la misma expresión de shock cuando todos gritamos ¡SORPRESA! A la vez. Se veían idénticos, hasta la forma en que sus ojos empezaban a mostrar comprensión.

Me adelante hacia ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- dije besando a Edward en los labios, a lo que él respondió gustoso con un eso calmado pero que demostraba sorpresa y felicidad.

Reneesme nos quedó mirando con cara de interrogación y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Mamá porque yo no sabía, no pude sorprender a papi también

Se escucho ¡aww! Generalizado a ver a Reneesme entre molesta y triste.

-Cariño, pero es que tú eras nuestra arma secreta, así que participaste y mucho- le dijo Rose, adelantándose y felicitando a Edward – Feliz cumpleaños hermanito, espero y te guste nuestro regalo- y le cerró un ojo.

-Si Edward-dijo Emmett acercándose y dándole un abrazo, haciendo que Reneesme protestara que se ahogaba- Lo disfrutaras mucho-y soltó una enorme carcajada, y Alice también.

Yo aun tenía extendido el escudo, la idea era que todo en el día de hoy fuera sorpresa. Poco a poco fueron pasando todos a felicitar a Edward y él se veía realmente feliz, a cada rato decía que ''no entendía como rayos no se había dado cuenta'' y entre risas y conversaciones se fue pasando la tarde y la noche, Reneesme solo había aceptado a alejarse de su papá con Zafrina, Jacob o Rose.

- Oigan, creo que es hora de que Edward habrá sus regalos-dijo Alice con un rostro malicioso.

Si yo hubiera sido humana me hubiera puesto roja de inmediato, de solo pensar en lo que le tenía preparado a Edward para esta noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es un Edward POV desde el inicio del fic, su paseo con Nessie y lo que todas están esperando! , saber que le regalaron sus amigos, su familia y sobre todo Bella :D **

**Subiré el prox capitulo pronto, ya lo tengo escrito, pero me están explotando en la Universidad ******

**Y Bueno … aquí va!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

Estaba realmente frustrado. Llevaba ya varios días sin saber que pasaba por la mente de mi familia, y aunque en teoría no era un entrometido, y muchas veces desee no escucharlos ahora me estaba volviendo loco. Maldecía el día en que Bella aprendió a utilizar de tan buena manera su escudo (me refiero a cuando no está enojada). No me quedaba nada más que usar la artillería pesada contra ella …

Me fui directo a la cocina donde sabía que estaba, seguía intentando darle comida a Nessie aunque yo ya le había dicho que no era necesario, pero según ella yo solo me dedico a consentir a nuestra bebe, que ella la prepara para cuando quiera ir a un colegio o al centro comercial o quiera salir con Charlie o Jacob y no levante sospechas. Me acerque lo más sigilosamente que pude y coloque mis manos en su cintura, levantando levemente la polera verde que se ceñía a su esbelto cuerpo y acerque mi cara a la suya, rozándola tenuemente. Soltó el cuchillo.

- Que intentas Edward?- Preguntó con un susurro medio sofocado.

-Nada mi amor- dije mientras la giraba rápidamente y me acercaba a sus labios. La besé apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas paliaban, su sabor me embriagaba. Mi mano izquierda comenzó a subir lentamente bajo su polera hasta llegar a su seno derecho y lo acariciaba sobre su sostén de satén. Escuche un leve jadeo…sabio que pronto iba a lograr mi cometido…

-Bella nos vamos de compras- dijo Alice al momento que entro a la cocina, tomo a Bella de un abrazo y prácticamente la arrastró muy rápidamente. Quedé tan estupefacto que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de molestarme o tratar de seguirlas. Alice había logrado interrumpir todos mis intentos de hacer flaquear a mi esposa.

En esos instantes sentí un dulce aroma, unos latidos débiles y rápidos, y unos pasitos cortos acercarse a mí. Sonreí. A pesar de que nunca lo espere, ser padre era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, y nada me hacía más feliz que estar con mi hija y mi esposa.

- Papito- dijo mi nena cuando entro en la cocina, venia con un adorable mohín en sus labios y yo no pude evitar sonreír más ante su adorable carita. Sabía por sus pensamientos que estaba totalmente aburrida.

-sales conmigo cariño- Sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ''_claro papi''_ pensó y levanto sus bracitos para que la tomara en brazos.

Nos miramos unos instantes sonriéndonos. Emprendí el camino hacia el Lamborghini de Nessie, era el auto que ocupábamos cada vez que salíamos juntos. Todo el recorrido lo hicimos en u placentero silencio mientras escuchábamos música de la radio. Mi pequeña solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia, como que retaría a su tío Emmett a un Torneo de CTR (Crash Team Reacing), y estaba claro que lo lograría, porque por alguna extraña razón, Emmett terminaba siempre terminaba rompiendo el joystick cuando se ponía nervioso porque iba perdiendo, a pesar de poder controlar su fuerza en todos los demás juegos.

-Cariño, que te parece si vamos al centro comercial de Seattle?- le pregunte a mi niña mientras la miraba. Ella dio vuelta su carita y me sonrió.

-Claro papi-y de inmediato su mente se lleno de pensamientos de nosotros comprando muchas cosas, regalos para sus abuelos, para sus tíos y para Bella y yo.

Llegamos en pocos minutos al centro comercial, Nessie ya sabía cómo comportarse, aparentaba la edad de una niña de 3 años por lo que caminaba un poco y después la cargaba y no debía demostrar que sabia cosas como leer ni hablar correctamente, si algo complicado le gustaba tan solo lo pensaba.

Como siempre al entrar muchas de las miradas de las mujeres se dirigieron a mí, y me miraban como si fuera la única botella de agua en el desierto del Sahara. Luego miraban a Nessie y sacaban estúpidas conclusiones como que era mi hermana pequeña, o la hija de una gemela o algo así, descartando por completo la idea de que pudiera ser su padre por lo joven que aparentaba ser.

''wow, ese sí que es hombre'', ''pero que trasero que tiene'', ''esa pequeña debe ser su hermanita, que tierno de su parte salir con ella'', uy que ganas de ser esa pequeña y que ese bombón me llevara a mí de La mano''.

Obviamente Nessie, que se había dado cuenta de la situación, se puso totalmente celosa (creo que lo celosa, posesiva y autoritaria de ella era peor, porque era una mezcla mía y de Bella, por lo que era completamente cabezota, la más linda cabezota del mundo).

-¡papi!-grito fuertísimo, haciendo que las personas que nos estaban mirando se dieran vuelta a hacerlos y las mujeres que estaban pensando cosas sobre mí que darán totalmente sorprendidas y decepcionadas. Me estiro sus bracitos para que la tomara en brazos y no pude evitar reírme. Ella solo pensaba cosas como ''papi es mío y de mami'', ''no me gusta que lo miren tanto'', ''es mío'' y me abrazo fuerte y con sus ojitos brillantes. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y escondió su carita entre mi hombro y mi cuello. No pude evitar reír, la amaba tanto.

-Cariña tranquila, tu sabes que solo te amo a ti y a mamá, además vinimos aquí a pasarla bien juntos ¿o no?

Me miro dubitativa, luego estampo un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, sonrió y me dijo ¡siiiiiii! Alegremente mientras nos dirigíamos al cine a ver alguna película de caricaturas, que aunque a ella no le gustaran mucho era lo único que podía pasar a ver.

La tarde pasó entre risas, juegos y compras con mi hija, la habíamos pasado realmente bien, nos encantaba estar juntos y hacer tonterías normales. Incluso accedió a tomarse un helado, y se divirtió muchísimo cuando decidió que yo lo probara. Era peor que comer un pedazo de cartón.

Luego del centro comercial fuimos a un concierto de música clásica celta que se iba a dar en un teatro de Seattle, el que estuvo muy bueno. Además adoraba la carita que ponía mi niña cuando se perdía entre los acordes, imaginando colores. Era realmente dulce.

Nos fuimos a casa y al poco tiempo de emprender el camino llamo mi esposa, y nos pidió que volviéramos pronto, seguramente estaba preocupada porque Nessie debiera dormir.

Cuando llegamos a casa Nessie me contaba cosas relacionadas de Emmett y Cosmo (yo también los encontraba parecidos, solo que Emmett no tenía ni ojos ni pelo verde, y si lo veía con alitas y varita mágicas moriría de la risa).

- Papi, ¿yo también puedo tener padrinos mágicos?

- pero amor, para que quieres padrinos mágicos si tienes todo lo que quieres, o ¿Hay algo que quieres y no tienes o puedas tener?- le pregunte tranquilamente a mi nena, si ella quería algo se lo compraría

- Un hermanito quiero

Me quede en shock, mi hija quería lo único que no podía darle. Revise sus pensamientos y me di cuenta que había pensado eso cuando vio en el centro comercial a una señora con una niña como de su edad y ella llevaba a su hermanito de la mano, que debía tener poco más de un año y recién debe haber aprendido a caminar.

-Pero princesita, tu sabes que no podemos tener más bebes, que tu eres un milagro- le dije un poco conmocionado, ella quería lo único que no podía darle, si me hubiera pedido la luna, hubiera hecho lo posible por tener un cohete y llevarla ahí.

- Si se, por eso necesito los padrinos mágicos, o quizás, Santa me pueda traer uno- sus pensamientos variaban desde santa, al genio de Aladino…

- ¿y si yo te regalo una mascota serías más feliz?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, hace tiempo venia pidiéndome un animalito para cuidar, pero yo dudaba que durara mucho vivo … iba a ser como tener un sándwich de mascota.

- Ya soy feliz, pero de todas formas quiero la mascota papi.- se sentía feliz, en un solo momento había conseguido lo que llevaba semanas pidiéndome.

Abrí la puerta y que den totalmente sorprendido. Se escucharon ¡sorpresa! En distintas voces que pude reconocer, poco a poco fui logrando la comprensión. Habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa para mí, yo había olvidado que estaba de cumpleaños totalmente.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- me dijo mi esposa, besando mis labios lentamente a lo que respondí feliz mientras todo se aclaraba en mi mente. Se veía realmente magnifica en un diminuto vestido strapless color celeste pálido un poco brillante, de seda, que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus perfectas curvas, resaltando sus senos y su trasero, estaba intentando controlar mi deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

La celebración fue muy entretenida, fue grandioso tener a tantos amigos, todos estaban sorprendidos de que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada, Emmett se iba a encargar de no olvidar esto y Jasper estaba un poco molesto porque había perdido una apuesta con Emmet, según él lo había decepcionado.

Después de que todos me hubieran felicitado y Nessie haya hecho un pequeño berrinche porque no sabía nada y se sentía fatal por qué no la incluyeran ni me hubiera sorprendido Alice dijo:

- Oigan, creo que es hora de que Edward habrá sus regalos-dijo Alice con un rostro malicioso.

Había una mesa dispuesta especialmente para esto, y estaba cubierta de regalos, todos envueltos delicadamente y en tonos diferentes.

-Empieza hermanito- dijo Jasper sonriendo y pude sentir una pequeña cuota de su alegría, su curiosidad y por alguna extraña razón euforia.

Me acerque lentamente y tome uno de color plateado, leí la tarjeta y era de Garrett, que con Kate me habían regalado un cuadro original Leonardo da Vinci (no deseaba saber cómo lo obtuvieron). No supe que cuadro porque no estaba ahí, cuando iba a preguntar Alice me interrumpió

- Todos tus regalos están en tu antigua habitación, bueno, casi, porque algunos eran muy grandes para tenerlos aquí y no combinaban con mi excelente decoración- dijo sonriendo.

Todos los regalos fueron magníficos, Rose y Emmett me habían regalado un yate (solo vi una foto porque por supuesto no teníamos donde dejarlo en casa), Esme y Carlisle me regalaron una casa en Los Alpes suizos, Alice y Jasper me regalaron una Range Rover inmensa, porque según ellas mis autos eran muy poco familiares y claro, la anual ''renovación del guardarropas de Edward'' que me hacia mantenerme a la moda según Alice.

Fui leyendo uno a uno las tarjetas y abriendo lo paquetitos que tenían una foto, la llaves o alguna nota con la descripción del regalo. El ultimo estaba envuelta en rojo metálico y por el aroma supe de inmediato que era el de mi esposa.

Lo abrí lentamente y lo que vi me dejo tieso.

Dentro de la cajita había una foto de Bella en un babydoll negro, con portaligas y unos inmensos tacones, el pelo suelto y los labios pintados de rojo, que contrastaban increíblemente con su blanca piel. La nota rezaba ''vale por un fin de semana de pasión con tu esposa. SOLOS''

Ahora realmente deseaba que la fiesta terminara pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Reneesme se iba a quedar con Rose, y cuando al fin termino la fiesta me acerque a Edward y le susurré al oído ''¿Quieres venir a cobrar tu regalo?''.En menos de 2 segundos estábamos afuera, mi esposo me llevaba de la mano y me tironeaba un poco apresurándome.

Creo que estaba un poco impaciente. Y yo también

En pocos segundos llegamos a nuestra casa, pero nunca antes este viaje se me había hecho tan largo. En cuanto atravesamos la puerta Edward se acerco a darme un beso, pero yo lo parte y le dije en un susurro ''acompáñame a nuestro dormitorio''.

Llegamos ahí en l nada de tiempo, mientras Edward me agarraba del trasero, le corri la mano y lo acerqué a la cama

Le tape la vista con uno de esos antifaces para dormir, esperando que no pudiera ver nada. Lo senté en la cama y le ordené que me esperara.

Me encerré en el baño y me puse el traje que tenía preparado para esta noche. Era una minúscula tanga negra, sobre ella unos pantaloncillos de látex cortísimos que se amarraban a los lados, permitiendo que se vieran mis muslos y mis caderas. Un sostén de látex muy pequeño. Me maquillé los ojos bien negros y los labios muy rojos, y me rocié con un poco de un spray que me pasó Alice, que hacía que mi piel brillara y quedara un poco como si estuviera sudada pero con exquisito aroma floral.

Salí del baño (todo esto en menos de 5 minutos) y Edward estaba en la orilla de la cama, totalmente impaciente, lo pude adivinar ya que tenía sus manos en puños y podía ver que su pantalón estaba tenso en la parte de la ingle.

Me acerque a él lentamente, mientras él inspiraba de forma profunda.

-Hueles exquisito Bella, ¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda?

-No amor, aun me queda algo que hacer contigo.

Tome unas esposas metálicas muy gruesas, las que se vieron más resistentes en la tienda y ate una parte al cabecero de nuestra cama, la quinta cama, que ahora era de fierro forjado.

-Edward necesito que te sientes en medio de la cama.

Me obedeció lentamente, tomándose su tiempo y haciéndolo con delicadeza. Debe haber estado muy curioso por saber lo que iba a ver porque ni siquiera chistó. Cuando estuvo en medio, le tome una muñeca y le coloque la esposa. Con un leve ''click'' supe que estaba completamente cerrado.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – me dijo mi esposo con un tono que demostraba su total sorpresa.

-Amor, es parte de la sorpresa, no las vayas a romper- mientras le hablaba con el tono más sensual que podía, coloque la otra esposa en su otra muñeca y Edward quedó con los brazos abiertos en cruz y las piernas estiradas sobre la colcha de la cama.

Me coloque de pie en medio de la cama, y le quité el antifaz, pude (con mucha satisfacción) ver como sus ojos se abrían y me miraba de abajo a arriba una y otra vez con su boca ligeramente abierta.

- Wow Bella, estas in-cre-í-ble – lo dijo con voz ahogada y pude ver que cada vez se hacía menor el espacio entre sus jeans.

Me puse a horcajadas en sus piernas y me acerque a él.

- Mmm, amor, creo que estas muy vestido-. Tire de su polera verde y esta se desgarro al instante, permitiéndome ver su torso desnudo y me di el gusto de acariciarlo muy lentamente con la yema de mis dedos, haciéndolo aun más lento en su abdomen. Escuche como Edward dejó escapar un gemido.

-Bella-dijo enfurruñado-porque tengo que estar atado. Dejame tocarte. Amor, por favor.

Dijo mirándome con sus ojos oscurecidos por la excitación, él sabía que si quería podía romper fácilmente las esposas, pero sabía que eso me haría enojar. Y como me había enseñado Rose, lo mejor para mantener a nuestros esposos a raya era ''quitarles el sexo cuando se porten mal''.

-Amor, déjame darte su sorpresa, ¿Puedes cierto?-Le dije mientras me acercaba y lamia su cuello- yo se que puedes cariño, solo disfruta, hoy es tu día.

Me aleje un poco de él y le saque la ropa que le quedaba, tirando lejos sus zapatillas y sus jeans, creo que incluso se rompieron. Edward se echó hacia atrás siguiendo mi consejo, solo disfrutar. Me coloque en cuatro, mis manos al lado de su torso y mis piernas rozando sus muslos. Le sonreí y empecé a lamer su pecho bajando lentamente por su abdomen, hasta el borde de su bóxer. Escuchaba su respiración errática y pasé mi lengua por su miembro, sobre la delgada y punto de romperse tela negra de sus bóxers Calvin Klein. Escuché como soltó un jadeo, y esto me estaba excitando mucho, incluso ya podía oler mi excitación.

Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, con Edward nuestra vida sexual no era muy atrevida, debido a que con una hija pequeña no te puedes permitir muchas cosas, incluso solo habíamos hecho 4 posiciones distintas y nunca habíamos tenido sexo oral, solo nos habíamos masturbado mutuamente. Además que después de la venida de los Volturis muchas veces Reneesme tenía pesadillas y pasaba la noche con nosotros.

Sentir el miembro de Edward tan excitado bajo esa tela solo hizo que deseara saborearlo, y no me pude aguantar y arranque sus bóxers rompiéndolos en muchos pedazos, liberándolo. Empecé a masajearlo, de arriba hacia abajo, abarcando toda su gran envergadura, sintiendo como se endurecía aun más bajo mi tacto.

Edward gemía y estaba con los ojos cerrados. No pude evitarlo más y metí su punta en mi boca, envolviéndola con mi lengua.

-Be-e-lla-Edward me estaba mirando entre atónito, excitado y complacido. Yo solo pude sonreírle y meter todo su pena en mi boca (bueno, todo lo que podía). Edward estaba gimiendo descontroladamente, y yo me sentía cada vez más mojada.

Estuvimos no sé si segundos, minutos u horas así, pero lo estaba disfrutando y sabía que mi esposo también, y eso solo me hacia disfrutarlo aún más.

- Bella cre-e-e-o que me voy – decía entre gemidos, mientras su miembro palpitaba e mi boca

-Solo hazlo, deseo sentirte, quiero saborearte amor

Solo minutos más tarde sentí su liberación, y sabia exquisita. La trague y saboree toda.

Escuche un ruido de algo metálico rompiéndose y en instantes estaba rodeada por los brazos de Edward.

-Eso, amor, fue realmente espectacular- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mis labios para besarlos.

-Pues te debo advertir que esto aun no termina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que todo quiero pedir mil disculpas por la demora; pero estoy en los últimos exámenes de la universidad y apenas y he tenido tiempo para leer los fic's a los que les tengo alerta D!**

**Espero les guste el capitulo que viene, ya está por terminar esta historia; espero pronto actualizar ''Besos en un Tren'' y ''su Papi''; supongo que subiré unos 2 capítulos el fin de semana **

**Gracias a la gente que lee este fic, y a los fic que me inspiran xD (que por cierto están en mis favoritos)**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

_Solo minutos más tarde sentí su liberación, y sabia exquisita. La trague y saboree toda._

_Escuche un ruido de algo metálico rompiéndose y en instantes estaba rodeada por los brazos de Edward._

_-Eso, amor, fue realmente espectacular- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mis labios para besarlos._

_-Pues te debo advertir que esto aun no termina._

**Capitulo 5**

Edward me tenía totalmente acorralada entre su cuerpo y la cama mientras me besaba con pasión. Su lengua recorría mi boca sin tregua alguna y su sabor inundaba mi paladar, mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda acariciándola suavemente.

Se alejo de mi solo para mirarme con una sonrisa y una expresión traviesa y en milésimas de segundos me encontraba sin mi sostén de látex.

- Me gustaba mucho tu ropa, pero es injusto que yo esté desnudo y tu- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero que hacía que se viera tan sexi, no pude evitar lanzarme hacia él y devorarme sus labios mientras el acariciaba mis senos con sus manos.

Se separo de mí, y fue bajando lentamente besando mi cuello, mi clavícula hasta al fin, llegar a mis senos.

Era un placer indescriptible, Edward lamia mis pezones rosados y erectos mientras que con otra mano lo acariciaba el que estaba desatendido. No podía evitar gemir de placer.

Las manos de Edward fueron bajando lentamente mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo tenuemente, mientras se colocaba encima de mí, apretándome fuertemente, y otra vez sin darme cuenta me había sacado los pequeños shorts.

- supongo que a parte de mi nadie te ha visto con esta ropa ¿cierto?- me estaba mirando fijamente, sabía que aunque le hubiera encantado la ropa y la sorpresa para él era más importante que solo él me hubiera visto así.

-claro mi amor- le dije mientras le sonreía coqueta- ¿no te gusto?- mientras lo miraba entre mis pestañas y le hacia un puchero.

Me miro de arriba abajo con lujuria, sus pupilas se dilataron notablemente y con una mueca y voz ronca susurro- tú definitivamente intentas matarme.

Y sin más vueltas me volvió a besar profundamente, con pasión pero también con amor. Bajando lentamente por entre el valle de mis senos, mi estomago, bajo mi diminuta tanga y comenzó a lamer mi entre pierna. No puede evitar gemir fuertemente, Edward definitivamente era perfecto en to-do y me estaba demasiado placer. Mientras lamia y succionaba suavemente mi clítoris introdujo un par de dedos en mi cavidad que estaba completamente húmeda y bombeaba suavemente pero con pasión haciéndome retorcerme de placer y sin más, llegue al orgasmo gritando su nombre, mientras el lamia con total atención todos mis jugos.

Se levanto, tomándome junto con él y apretándome contra su cuerpo, con su nariz recorría mi mandíbula, tal como lo hacía cuando era humana ''apreciando mi buqué''

-sabes delicioso mi amor, me fascinas- me comenzó a besar con fuerza, me tomo de los glúteos y me presiono contra la pared. Estábamos completamente desnudos y sentía como nuestros sexos se rosaban y no podíamos evitar gemir entrecortadamente, estar con Edward sin duda era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

- Edward, po-por faa-vor- le pedía casi gritando, no podía aguantar la sensación de su mano izquierda acariciando mi seno, mientras la derecha me tenia afirmada de un glúteo y con sus largos dedos de pianista acariciaba mi muslo interno dándome placer.

Mientras me miraba a los ojos se introdujo duramente en mí haciéndome chillar de placer y comenzó a embestirme fuertemente, sentía como mis senos chocaban contra su duro y esculpido torso y eso no hacía nada más que excitarme.

La pared vibraba tras nosotros, y si duda, si seguíamos a ese ritmo iba a terminar destruida.

Edward lo debe haber notado porque me alejo de ella, y poso su otra mano también en mi trasero y tras unas cuantas estocadas más llegue a un increíble clímax. Mi esposo embistió unas veces más y sentí su semen llenarme y marcarme como suya.

Me soltó lentamente para que quedara de pie en el suelo, y con una mano me atrajo a él para besarme.

- te amo mi vida, sin duda ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños

- tranquilo mi amor, aun nos quedan unas horas para que disfrutes tu regalo


End file.
